The overall purpose of the Clinical Core B is to provide essential services which will promote and supplement the clinical and basic science projects in ways that would otherwise be prohibitive to the work loads in those individuals sections. In order to perform these functions our aims are to: 1. Provide a centralized human clinical studies facility for study design, patient recruitment, data entry, statistics and scientific oversight for the proposed clinical studies in Projects 1&2; 2. Provide a centralized laboratory facility for oversight of measurements of sequential blood and initial BAL lysyl oxidase and pro-collagen peptide levels and of sequential urine collagen and elastin degradation products for Projects 1&2; 3. Maintain, catalog, organize and provide a centralized tissue pathology service for immunohistochemistry and in situ hybridization on archival open lung biopsy materials for Projects l,2&3; 4. Provide a centralized tissue pathology service for immunohistochemistry and in situ hybridization for processing, storage and staining of fresh human and animal (for Animal Core C) biopsy materials for Projects 1&2.